Raven of my memories
by Statice-Law
Summary: Imayoshi n'est pas le prince charmant. Rei le savait, et elle n'avait jamais vraiment rien attendu de lui. Alors pourquoi est-ce lui qui faisait le plus pour elle ? /O.S/ Mention de violence sur mineur/


**Raven of my memories**

 **Auteur : Statice-Law**

 **Disclaimer : Les quelques (nombreux en fait...) O.C qui trainent sont à moi, mais Imayoshi et l'équipe de Tôô ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas...**

 **Rating : M**

 **Words : 10 153 mots**

 **Hello ! Ja, je reviens avec un lemon, hétéro, je sais... Mais ça faisait un bail que j'avais commencé cet O.S, qui à la base ne devait pas être rating M, mais finalement bah... Voila quoi. J'aime beaucoup Imayoshi, et je n'avais encore jamais écris sur lui, donc j'espère que je ne suis pas trop OOC, et même si c'est le cas... J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop. Cet O.S est encore incroyablement long, mais sachez que je devrais bientôt en poster un encore plus long sauf erreur de ma part sur Haizaki (et un O.C, vous me connaissez), donc je me dis qu'à côté, celui là est relativement correct. Promis, ma fic arrive bientôt, je compte la terminer... Vite, il me reste plus qu'à finir l'épilogue ! Elle fait environ 250 pages Words (la fic hein, pas l'épilogue O.O) et 22 chapitres, épilogue inclue. Bref, bonne lecture, le bouton review ne risque pas de vous tuer, à priori... Donc voila, vos avis compte énormément pour moi. Tschüssss !**

* * *

Elle connaissait la fable "le corbeau et le renard" de La Fontaine par cœur. La faute à sa mère, passionnée par la culture française. Elle avait mit du temps à comprendre parfaitement ce texte, mais en avait étonnamment retenue chaque syllabe avec une rapidité somme toute effrayante. Elle se récitait ces vers en boucle quand elle était stressée, triste, en colère, joyeuse... Elle y pensait en s'éveillant et avant de dormir. Ca n'avait pas toujours été le cas, cela dit. C'était même très récent. Depuis le début de sa dernière année de lycée en fait. La faute, cette fois-ci, à Imayoshi Shoichi. Il était dans sa classe, il était capitaine de l'équipe de basket, il était intelligent, il était sarcastique et moqueur... Et pour une raison ou pour une autre, il lui avait immédiatement fait penser à un corbeau. La faute à elle-même pour le coup. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de leur première rencontre, la troisième semaine de cour venait de commencer, et elle avait été voir Susa pour qu'il l'aide à terminer un dossier de sciences à la place de son soi-disant binôme qui semblait faire grève. Et comme Susa était en binôme avec Imayoshi, elle avait fait la connaissance de ce dernier. La plupart des élèves de sa classe disaient qu'il était bizarre, elle l'avait juste trouvé captivant. Ils avaient des conversations bien plus intéressantes que celles qu'elle avait avec les autres lycéens, bien trop idiots pour égaler le niveau de Shoichi. Alors ils avaient commencé à se voir, d'abord aux intercours, puis elle avec commencé à manger avec lui et Susa, pour finalement aller les regarder jouer au basket à l'entrainement du soir. Elle connaissait Aomine Daiki de réputation, et avait confirmé les rumeurs qui disaient que ce mec était un obsédé pas très futé et imbu de lui même. Elle admirait la patience de Shoichi, qui usait de stratagèmes tous plus ingénieux les uns que les autres pour le faire venir aux séances. Elle avait donc découvert ce sport qui lui était plutôt inconnu jusqu'alors. Elle avait appris les règles en les regardant jouer, et même si elle n'avait jamais pratiqué, elle aimait voir l'équipe de Tôô en action. Certes, l'autre idiot égocentrique était doué, même elle pouvait le dire, mais elle trouvait qu'ils se débrouillaient tous très bien pour des lycéens.

-Akira-chan, tu veux essayer ? lui demanda soudain Imayoshi en s'approchant d'elle avec un ballon orange.

-Je n'ai jamais touché à un ballon de ma vie...

-C'est l'occasion d'apprendre.

Avec ce sourire assez effrayant que lui seul pouvait faire, il tendit une main vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Le gymnase était vide depuis quelques minutes l'entrainement venait de se terminer, et il ne restait plus qu'eux deux. Akira Rei esquissa un sourire et accepta l'aide du garçon.

-Au fait, tu as choisi l'université où tu iras ? demanda-t-elle en le suivant sur le terrain.

-J'ai quelques idées, mais rien de très précis pour le moment. Je verrai bien suivant mes résultats aux tests.

-Comme si tu pouvais te planter...

Il rit légèrement et lui lança le ballon. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle le rattrape sans peine.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça Imayoshi-kun...

-Il y a un début à tout.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher d'un panier, et il s'arrêta sur la ligne des lancers-francs.

-Allez vient là, je ne vais pas te manger.

-Je le sais ça.

Akira s'arrêta à côté de lui et constata que le panier semblait bien plus haut et loin lorsque c'était à elle de tirer que quand c'était les autres qui s'entrainaient.

-Aomine-kun n'est pas venu aujourd'hui encore, fit elle remarquer en faisant mollement rebondir le ballon par terre.

-Je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Il est trop buté pour comprendre qu'il finira par trouver meilleur que lui.

-Je veux être là le jour où il se prendra une bonne raclée...

Shoichi lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Tu souhaites nous voir perdre ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis...

-C'était sous-entendu, nargua le noiraud.

-Je ne veux pas vous voir perdre, je veux que _lui_ perde. Ca ne pourra pas lui faire de mal.

Le capitaine hocha la tête et observa la jeune fille à côté de lui. Elle n'était pas petite, elle était légèrement plus grande que Momoï, elle avait des cheveux argentés coupés au carré, des yeux bleus tellement clairs qu'ils semblaient parfois transparent -et qui lui faisait défaut d'ailleurs parce que la lumière devenait vite insupportable pour elle-, une silhouette fine et élancée, une poitrine plus que correct mais pas assez développée pour monsieur Aomine Daiki, des jambes fines, et l'uniforme de Tôô lui allait assez bien. Elle était la seule fille de sa classe à avoir une cervelle et à savoir s'en servir, et elle s'avérait de meilleure compagnie que bon nombre de personne dans l'entourage de Shoichi.

-Allez viens là que je t'apprenne à tirer.

Elle hocha la tête et cessa de dribbler. Le contact du cuire contre sa main était assez étrange pour elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude, mais elle ne trouvait pas ça désagréable. Imayoshi se posta calmement derrière elle et posa ses longs doigts fins contre les siens, la forçant à lever ses bras. Elle était légèrement perturbée d'avoir le corps musclé de Shoichi dans son dos, sans compter qu'elle pouvait le sentir parfaitement si elle y faisait attention, mais elle préféra se concentrer sur le ballon.

-Voyons voir si tu es bonne tireuse.

-J'en doute. Les probabilités pour que je marque sont proches de zéro.

-Tu as intégré le fait que je t'aide pour calculer ça ? s'amusa Imayoshi.

Elle marmonna vaguement quelque chose, faisant rire l'adolescent, et il ajusta la position des bras de la jeune fille.

-Vise le panier, et laisse-toi faire.

-Ca je devrais savoir faire...

Elle frissonna quand les doigts du plus grand bougèrent légèrement sur les siens, et elle réprima un couinement qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle eut tout de même le réflexe de reculer, comme si elle tentait de s'éloigner de ces mains, et elle se colla un peu plus contre le torse d'Imayoshi sans vraiment faire attention. Ce dernier ne dit rien, se montrant juste plus lent dans ses gestes. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Rei, il savait à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur elle. Sa mère était décédée quelques années plus tôt d'un cancer, et son père avait sombré dans l'alcool. Il l'avait frappée quelques fois, et même si désormais il était sobre et ne cessait de s'excuser, cela avait marqué Akira. Shoichi comprenait parfaitement et s'adaptait en conséquence, bien que la jeune fille lui ait demandé de n'en rien faire. Elle était trop fragile pour qu'il se permette de faire quelque chose de travers. Elle avait hérité de tout ce qui n'allait pas chez sa mère : trop fine et trop grande pour son ossature, son système immunitaire faisait souvent des siennes, elle pouvait se briser un os avec peu de chose... Rajouté à cela ses yeux beaucoup trop clair qui l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il y avait trop de lumière, et qui devenait même douloureux si elle n'était pas dans un endroit un minimum sombre.

-Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il.

-Hm. Mais je ne vais pas y arriver.

-En pensant comme ça, je confirme que tu ne vas pas aller loin, s'amusa-t-il.

Il arma le tir, comme il le lui avait demandé Rei se laissait totalement faire, et il plia les genoux. De part leur proximité, Akira fut forcé d'en faire de même, et il la sentit se tendre contre lui à cause de leur position légèrement instable. Elle se força à viser le panier, plissa les yeux pour être sûre de bien le voir, et elle le laissa la faire tirer. Elle regarda presque avec émerveillement le ballon quitter ses doigts et aller rebondir contre le panneau pour finalement tomber dans l'arceau. Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger, et finalement un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

-J'ai réussis !

-C'est sûre que toute seule tu serais capable d'en faire de même, s'amusa le noiraud.

Elle gonfla les joues à la manière d'un hamster et regarda son camarade récupérer le ballon échouer non loin.

-Tu rentres avec moi ? demanda-t-il alors en faisant tourner ledit ballon sur son doigt.

-Si tu veux. Tu as commencé à réviser pour le contrôle de la semaine prochaine ?

-Tu sais bien que je m'y prendrais à la dernière minute, gloussa Imayoshi.

-Pas faux...

Elle soupira et sourit, regarda Shoichi effectuer un tir parfait pour mettre la balle dans la caisse, et elle se dirigea vers les gradins où elle avait laissé ses affaires. Elle récupéra son sac, sa veste, et fit un signe de main à Imayoshi.

-Je t'attends devant le gymnase. A tout de suite.

Il hocha la tête avec son sourire flippant, et elle sortit de la salle. Elle contourna le bâtiment pour se retrouver à l'entrée des vestiaires, et elle s'adossa à un mur tout en sortant son téléphone. Elle avait huit appels manqués, et elle sentit son souffle se bloquer. Tous les appels étaient de son père. Il avait laissé trois messages, et elle décida de les écouter, pantelante. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand son père était aussi insistant. Ou tout du moins, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait été -et ça commençait à remonter- elle s'était prise la plus grosse rouste de sa vie.

 _-Rei, t'as intérêt à ramener ton cul à la maison dans la s'conde, pas'que sinon... J'te jure qu'tu vas t'en prendre une belle..._

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il était saoul, sa voix était pâteuse et il était difficile de comprendre ce qu'il disait exactement. Akira sentit son estomac se serrer, elle peinait à respirer, et la peur vint lui tordre les entrailles. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà que son père n'avait plus touchés à une goutte d'alcool. Il était redevenu le même qu'avant. Ou presque, mais avec la perte de sa femme, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir si son comportement avait légèrement changé. Il n'avait eu de cesse de tenter de se faire pardonner pour avoir frappé sa fille, et elle lui avait accordé son pardon, parce que c'était son père, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être méchant... Elle lui avait trouvé tellement d'excuses que cette fois encore, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'il avait replongé, ce n'était pas de sa faute, si elle allait se faire frapper, c'était parce qu'elle l'avait mérité... Et pourtant elle continuait d'avoir démesurément peur. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à être à genoux par terre, contre le mur, et elle faisait tourner nerveusement son téléphone entre ses doigts. Est-ce qu'elle devait quand même attendre Imayoshi ? Ou devait-elle rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible ? Elle n'en savait rien, et préféra attendre son camarade. Elle avait affreusement peur de rentrer chez elle. Quelques joueurs sortirent du vestiaire, mais Rei n'y prêta pas attention. Ce n'est qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'elle reprit contact avec la réalité. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, elle peinait à respirer et déglutir lui faisait mal, et elle sursauta vivement en sentant la main fine de Shoichi se poser sur son épaule.

-Akira-chan ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux trop clairs brillant d'une lueur que le pointing guard n'aimait pas. Elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses épaules tressautaient nerveusement de temps à autres, et elle semblait à deux doigts de pleurer.

-Viens avec moi.

Il la prit par les épaules et la remit sans peine sur ses jambes chancelantes, la maintenant droite pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle lui tendit maladroitement son portable, et il le prit sans trop comprendre, la maintenant contre lui à l'aide de son bras valide. Il déverrouilla l'appareil sans problème, se souvenant du code à force d'avoir vu la jeune fille le faire, et se retrouva sur le répondeur. Il appuya sur la touche pour réentendre le dernier message et colla le téléphone à son oreille. Il se tendit légèrement et resserra sa prise sur Akira en entendant la voix de son père. Il finit par éloigner le portable et raccrocha. Il resta silencieux, réfléchissant activement, alors qu'il sentait le corps fin de Akira trembler violemment contre lui. Finalement, il utilisa le téléphone pour envoyer un message. Rei écarquilla les yeux, terrorisée, et battit des mains pour récupérer rapidement l'appareil.

-Attends, Imayoshi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-J'envoie un message à ton père. Il est hors de question que tu rentres chez toi ce soir.

-Si je ne rentre pas il va...

-Si tu rentres, je ne sais pas dans quel état je te retrouverai demain.

Il raffermit encore sa prise autour des hanches de la jeune fille pour qu'elle cesse de se débattre et envoya tant bien que mal un SMS disant que Rei dormait chez une amie ce soir pour terminer un exposé. Il éteignit ensuite le mobile pour que Akira ne soit pas tentée de lui envoyer un message et pour couper court aux protestations de son père.

-Tu vas venir chez moi pour cette nuit, on verra après.

-Imayoshi, je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas le laisser...

Elle peinait à respirer, et après avoir fourré le téléphone dans sa poche, Shoichi la souleva du sol pour la porter dans ses bras, conscient qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil sous peu. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir comment ce genre de crise d'angoisse se terminait.

-Calme-toi donc, tu pourrais faire peur à Wakamatsu avec cette tête, plaisanta-t-il en forçant un sourire.

Ses yeux bleus translucides accrochèrent son visage, et elle essaya de calmer sa respiration sans vraiment y parvenir. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment protester... Shoichi récupéra habilement son sac de cours, et il commença à se diriger vers la sortie du lycée.

-Je peux marcher... murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne préfère pas. J'aurais l'air de quoi si tu finissais en crêpe sur la route ?

-Je ne vais pas me faire écraser...

-Je suis sûr que tu en serais capable.

Il savait qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être en couple, et il savait que Rei en aurait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles si elle s'était réellement rendu compte de leur position, mais il s'en moquait bien pour le moment. Décidément, cette journée serait compliquée jusqu'à la fin... Fort heureusement, il n'habitait pas trop loin du lycée, et il atteint le petit pavillon où il vivait au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes.

-Je vais marcher... répéta Rei.

-Comme tu veux.

Il la reposa calmement par terre et la regarda s'agripper à son épaule dans un premier temps, histoire de tenir debout. Il ne faisait pas froid, ils étaient au beau milieu du mois de juillet, et pourtant elle ne cessait de trembler. Il se demanda si c'était parce que son corps faisait des siennes et ne lui renvoyait pas la bonne température, ou si c'était juste à cause de la peur, et il jugea que les deux options étaient crédibles. Il poussa la porte et poussa calmement Rei pour qu'elle entre, retrouvant son sourire fourbe.

-Je suis rentré ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

-Grand-frère !

Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année aux longs cheveux noirs comme l'encre se précipita dans le couloir et vint enserrer vivement la jambe de Shoichi, qui émit un rire assez sadique. L'instant d'après, il soulevait l'enfant et la posait sur son épaule sans ménagement.

-Imayoshi Naeko...! commença-t-il avec une voix totalement flippante. Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin...?

-Tu allais être en retard grand-frère ! couina la gamine en essayant de se dégager, hésitant visiblement entre rire et pleurer.

-Je commençais deux heures plus tard aujourd'hui, et tu le savais parfaitement. Comme punition je propose de te couper l'eau chaude pendant une semaine.

-Non grand-frère ! Tu sais que je déteste l'eau froide !

-C'est le principe de la punition.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Un homme d'une petite cinquantaine d'année se posta au bout du couloir, les mains sur les hanches, en tablier de cuisine. Il avait les même cheveux que ses enfants, mais à l'instar de sa fille, ses yeux étaient d'une belle couleur oscillant entre le noisette et l'auburn.

-Imayoshi Shoichi, repose ta soeur. Et toi Naeko, file faire tes devoirs !

Ses deux enfants cessèrent de bouger, avant d'éclater littéralement de rire. Rei elle-même trouvait la scène assez comique, puisque le père de famille n'était absolument pas crédible avec ses maniques et sa spatule, et l'espace d'un seconde, l'adolescente oublia qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là et que si son père la retrouvait, elle serait dans de sales draps.

-Ah au fait, j'ai ramené une amie, annonça Shoichi après avoir reprit son souffle, sa sœur toujours sur l'épaule.

-C'est ta copine, dit ? demanda-t-elle vivement en battant des mains dans la direction de Akira.

Cette dernière rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, bredouillant vaguement des paroles que personne ne comprenait.

-Allons, ne tourne pas de l'œil maintenant Akira-chan. Tu as déjà réussis à arriver ici en un seul morceau, ce serait dommage que je te perde maintenant. Et ce serait un peu pathétique pour toi.

-La ferme Imayoshi...

Ce dernier gloussa et reposa sa jeune sœur, qui vint se planter raide comme un piquet devant elle.

-Je suis la petite soeur de Shoichi ! Je m'appelle Imayoshi Naeko, et j'ai huit ans et demi ! Et mon papa, c'est Imayoshi Yoshida !

-Je pense qu'elle l'avait deviné. Quoi qu'on aurait pu te confondre avec le chat de la famille, mais tu es plus bruyante que lui...

-Shoichi ! cria la jeune fille et se tournant d'un bloc vers son frère.

-Ca suffit vous deux... couina le pauvre père.

Imayoshi repoussa sa sœur à une main et fit signe à Rei de s'approcher.

-Elle va passer la nuit là. Et peut-être demain aussi, si j'arrive à l'apprivoiser.

-Imayoshi-kun, ce n'est pas drôle... marmonna-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Il rit et entrouvrit les yeux, juste de quoi fixer Yoshida et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une blague et que la situation était sérieuse.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Naeko avec une moue boudeuse.

-Rien que ton cerveau de poisson ne puisse comprendre. Va faire tes leçons si tu veux essayer de devenir intelligente.

-Mais...!

-Naeko. Je ne plaisantais pas. Vas faire tes leçons. Je t'aiderai après si j'ai le temps.

La petite fille ne répondit pas, boudant un peu, mais elle obtempéra et rejoignit la salon qui était à droite. Rei la suivit du regard, et sursauta lorsque Shoichi lui prit la main et la força à le suivre.

-Tu vas prendre racine, Akira-chan.

Yoshida les regarda s'engouffrer dans sa cuisine et les suivit sans poser de question. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et regarda son fils tirer une chaise pour la jeune fille à côté de lui. Elle lui arrivait à l'épaule, et ses cheveux gris-blancs étaient assez étranges, mais le pire restait certainement ses yeux qui étaient tellement claire qu'ils semblaient presque entièrement blanc avec une bille noir au centre.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en s'adossant à son plan de travail.

-Son père est bourré, commença Imayoshi. Et il l'a déjà frappée.

-C'était il y a longtemps ! se défendit Rei.

-Peu importe, intervint le père de Shoichi. Un père ne doit jamais frapper ses enfants, même s'il a soit disant une raison de le faire.

-Il était triste ! Il était juste... Détruit... Et... Quand ma mère est mort il a juste…

-Akira, lui chercher des excuses ne changera rien, intervint Imayoshi.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son père, alors que Rei baissait la tête. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait comprendre que son père n'y était pour rien ?

-Akira-san, je sais ce que c'est que de perdre sa femme, la mienne est morte alors que Naeko n'avait que trois ans. Mais je n'ai jamais frappé mes enfants pour autant.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et força un sourire.

-Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu n'aies pas envie de supporter Shoichi.

-Elle aura plus vite peur de toi que de moi, corrigea ledit Shoichi avec un sourire légèrement plus crispé.

-Tu te sous-estime mon fils, ce n'est pas ton genre.

Une bataille de regard s'engagea, mais malgré ça, il était plus qu'évident qu'ils s'entendaient tous bien, tous les deux. Rei ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était jalouse, mais elle enviait un peu cette complicité.

-Je vais t'installer un futon dans ma chambre. A moins que tu préfères être dans celle de ma sœur, mais je te préviens, elle se lève très tôt, déclara soudain Imayoshi.

-Peu importe...

Il hocha la tête et la prit par les épaules pour la remettre sur ses jambes.

-Allons-y !

Ils quittèrent la cuisine et montèrent les escaliers.

-Mon père dort en bas, donc Naeko fait souvent n'importe quoi à l'étage.

-Je ne savais pas que ta mère était... commença Rei à mi-voix.

-Personne ne le sait en fait. Et personne n'a besoin de savoir. Tu es la mieux placée pour comprendre que je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié des autres.

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa trainer jusqu'à la chambre du capitaine de Tôô. La pièce était de taille moyenne mais bien rangée, un lit simple était contre le mur, un bureau en bois était en face, une étagère supportant plusieurs livres et manuels scolaires était juste au dessus, une armoire était installée à côté, et une grande fenêtre faisait face à la porte. C'était simple mais jolie.

-Installe-toi. Je vais te prêter des vêtements pour la nuit, et je vais demander à mon père de faire une lessive pour que ton uniforme soit prêt pour demain.

-Ca va ce n'est pas...

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu me contredis ?

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire et la poussa vers son lit.

-Allez, ne bouge plus va.

-Imayoshi-kun, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre mon portable ?

Shoichi se rappela vaguement avoir fourré le téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, et avec son sourire bien glauque, il se tourna vers elle.

-Non, jamais.

-Mais...!

-Je sais très bien ce que tu vas faire si je te le rends, et c'est hors de question.

-Je veux juste...

-Tu vas voir que ton père t'a laissé pleins de messages, tu vas te sentir coupable, tu vas avoir peur, et tu vas avoir envie de rentrer chez toi. Tout ce qu'il ne faut pas.

Elle allait encore protester, alors Shoichi soupira et alla s'assoir à côté d'elle sur son lit.

-Quoi que je te dise, j'imagine que tu ne changeras pas d'avis.

Un léger silence s'installa, et timidement, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Rei se rapprocha d'Imayoshi. Parce que oui, elle avait peur, et non, elle ne voulait pas admettre que son père puisse la mettre dans cet état. Parfois, elle se rappelait des moments qu'elle passait avec lui avant tout ça, avant que sa mère ne décède, avant que sa famille n'implose littéralement... Et dans ces moments là, elle avait juste envie de hurler, de pleurer. De maudire ce foutu destin qui semblait s'acharner sur elle. Elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'elle était dans les bras de Shoichi, en pleurs, alors que le garçon la berçait calmement sans rien dire. Il avait raison, elle ne demandait pas de pitié. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Et le noiraud était la personne sur qui elle pouvait le plus se reposer sans risquer quoi que ce soit. Il la comprenait parce que lui aussi avait perdu sa mère. Et même s'il n'avait pas un père violent, il savait ce que ça faisait d'avoir l'impression d'avoir perdu une moitié de soi. Il continua de la bercer pendant de longues minutes, et Akira aurait mentit en disant qu'elle n'appréciait pas le contact. En fait, si elle n'avait pas été secouée de spasmes à ce point, elle se serait certainement endormie. Elle aimait l'odeur de Shoichi, incontestablement, un mélange de café et de quelque chose de masculin qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'identifier. Elle aimait ses grands bras musclés qui l'entouraient sans peine. Elle aimait ses cuisses fortes sur lesquelles elle était assise. Elle aimait la chaleur de son cou et la robustesse de son torse. Oh, ça ne datait pas d'hier, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle éprouvait peut-être plus de sentiments que ce qu'elle devrait pour le noiraud. Mais jamais elle n'avait sauté le pas, parce qu'elle se contentait de l'amitié qu'ils avaient, et ça lui allait très bien tant qu'il était auprès d'elle.

-Les jeunes, à table ! cria le père d'Imayoshi depuis la cuisine.

-On dirait qu'on nous appelle.

Shoichi repoussa doucement la jeune fille et essuya consciencieusement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Sa peau ressemblait à de la porcelaine.

-Je n'ai pas faim... murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Peu importe. Tu viens quand même.

Il se leva, entrainant la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent avec elle. Elle s'accrocha vivement à son cou, persuadée qu'elle allait tomber, mais elle atterrit proprement sur ses pieds.

-Allons-y.

Il la précéda dans les escaliers et déboula dans la cuisine avec son sourire habituel. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-On mange quoi ?

-Du curry. Va donc chercher ta sœur, tu veux ?

Imayoshi ne protesta pas et se diriger vers le salon, sa voix nasillarde s'élevant soudain, suivit par un cri de surprise de la part de Naeko.

-Ils s'entendent bien, assura Yoshida avec un sourire. Shoichi est juste trop fier pour admettre qu'il est protecteur.

-Je n'en doute pas, souffla Rei avec un sourire.

Elle savait qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, mais pourtant, le chef de la famille Imayoshi ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire en servant le repas.

-Assieds-toi, je t'en pris.

Ne savant pas trop quelle place prendre, Akira tira la chaise la plus près d'elle et s'assit timidement.

-J'imagine que tu es dans la même classe que Shoichi ? Pour être honnête, il parle peu de ses camarades de classe, mais j'ai vaguement entendu parler de toi.

-Ah ? Je doute qu'il y ait grand chose à raconter.

-A priori, tu es quand même l'une des rares personnes avec qui il peut discuter sans s'ennuyer.

Elle rougit face au compliment sous-entendu, et tourna la tête en entendant le frère et la sœur arriver. Cette dernière était sur l'épaule de son ainé, se débattant vaguement.

-Shoichi, pose-moi !

-Et on oublis la politesse avec ça...

-Mais je...

-Ca suffit... couina Yoshida.

Finalement, Naeko se retrouva sur ses jambes et alla s'assoir à côté de son père, alors que Shoichi s'installait à côté d'Akira.

- _Itadakimasu_! s'écria presque Naeko.

-On dirait que tu n'as pas vu de nourriture depuis des lustres... se plaignit son père.

-On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'elle a la mémoire tellement courte qu'elle ne se rappelle plus de ce midi... s'amusa Shoichi.

-Grand-frère !

Rei sourit face à la moue boudeuse de la cadette, et commença à manger le curry. Qui était très bon, d'ailleurs. Le reste du repas se passa à peu près dans la même ambiance, Shoichi sentant apparemment le besoin de rembarrer sa sœur n'avait cessé de lui envoyer des piques à chaque phrase qu'elle disait, et au milieu de tout ça, Yoshida tentait de tempérer l'échange. Akira n'aurait jamais cru que cela pouvait être aussi animé chez les Imayoshi. En fait, elle ne s'était jamais trop posé de questions sur la famille du capitaine.

-Merci pour le repas ! chantonna Naeko en se levant.

-Besoin d'aide pour débarrasser ? demanda Rei en imitant la cadette.

-T'occupe va, Naeko va m'aider, vous deux vous pouvez y aller.

Akira s'apprêtait à dire que ça ne la gênait pas d'aider, mais Shoichi l'avait déjà attrapé par le bras et la tirait vers les escaliers.

-A demain ! lui lança Naeko.

-Et frangine, je te jure que si tu essayes de nous réveiller trop tôt, l'eau chaude va mystérieusement disparaitre quand tu prendras ta douche !

Les plaintes de la jeune fille se perdirent alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

-Je dois avoir un futon dans mon armoire, et je vais te passer des vêtements. Ca risque d'être trop grand pour toi.

-Peu importe...

Il ouvrit son armoire, en tira un futon, et le balança par terre avant de chercher de quoi faire un pyjama à la jeune fille.

-J'ai un short et un t-shirt si tu veux.

-C'est très bien, merci.

Il lui envoya donc un bas noir et un t-shirt bleu foncé, et avec un sourire, il lui désigna la porte en face de sa chambre.

-La salle de bain est là-bas, tu n'auras qu'à poser tes vêtements sur le bord du lavabo.

Elle hocha la tête, et avant de quitter la pièce, elle se tourna vers Shoichi.

-Au fait Imayoshi-kun...

-Hm ?

-Merci. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

-Je t'en prie.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se changea doucement. Parce que la situation était assez bizarre. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à admettre qu'elle était bel et bien chez Imayoshi, et que son père était actuellement seul chez elle, certainement en train de boire beaucoup trop. Et s'il faisait un coma éthylique ? Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas y penser, mais l'inquiétude la rongeait aussi sûrement que la peur le faisait. Elle se regarda dans le miroir après avoir enlevé tous ses vêtements. Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie si on regardait bien. Elle avait des cheveux et des yeux atypiques, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle était trop frêle, parce qu'elle avait cessé de manger comme il fallait à la mort de sa mère, et ses côtes saillantes ou les os de son bassin qui perçait sa peau n'avaient rien de gracieux. Elle admettait qu'elle n'était pas à plaindre, mais elle n'était pas "jolie". Son regard coula sur la cicatrice qui partait de sa hanche gauche et qui remontait jusqu'au haut de ses côtes. Elle se rappelait avoir trébuché contre quelque chose et être passé à travers une porte en verre, quelques années plus tôt.

 _Trébuché, vraiment ?_

C'était un peu flou, et avec du recule, peut-être qu'elle se serait rendu compte qu'il y avait quelques petits détails qui ne collait pas avec une simple chute. Notamment le fait qu'elle avait des bleus aux poignets en arrivant aux urgences. Ou le fait que sa mère semblait plus effrayée par quelque chose que réellement inquiète. Mais c'était autant de chose que Rei avait banni de sa mémoire. Et pourtant... Il y avait des nuits où elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser le passé, et elle ne s'arrêtait que lorsque les preuves étaient trop accablantes pour qu'elle continue de faire semblant qu'elle avait un jour eu une famille unie. Une larme glissa doucement sur sa joue, et elle l'essuya avant d'enfiler les vêtements largement trop grands d'Imayoshi. Elle parvint tout de même à faire tenir le short autour de ses hanches en serrant le cordon au maximum, et même si le t-shirt lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, c'était largement assez pour passer une nuit. Elle ressortit donc de la salle de bain et retourna dans la chambre, où Shoichi avait correctement installé le futon et s'était allongé sur son lit, un livre au dessus de la tête. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et observa quelques instants le torse de l'adolescent se soulever au rythme de sa respiration calme.

-Alors ? Ce n'était pas trop grand pour toi ?

-Je fais avec, assura-t-elle avec un maigre sourire.

Elle s'allongea sur le futon et se glissa rapidement sous la couverture, espérant ainsi camoufler ses yeux un peu trop humide. Shoichi reposa son livre et appuya sur l'interrupteur, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, pas qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire mais ils savaient tous les deux que parfois le silence était mieux. Imayoshi attendait aussi que Rei décide de se confier à lui, et il ne comptait pas la forcer. Il savait qu'elle lui en parlerait, et il lui laissait le temps de choisir ce qu'elle voulait qu'il sache exactement.

-Parfois... commença-t-elle en regardant le plafond, j'essaye de me rappeler de ce qu'était ma vie avant que ma mère ne meurt... Et plus j'y réfléchis et plus j'ai l'impression que... Que tous mes souvenirs ne sont pas de vrais souvenirs, mais juste... Juste...

-Des illusions, termina calmement Shoichi.

Akira hocha la tête dans le noir, se mordant la lèvre tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle devait lui en parler, parce qu'elle avait désespérément besoin qu'on lui dise qu'elle n'était pas folle. Qu'on lui explique pourquoi ses souvenirs de bonheur ne cachaient en réalité que de vagues mensonges.

-Je... Je me rappelle de ma mère... Elle souriait tout le temps, et... Et plus j'y pense et plus... Plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle était en réalité triste. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

-Si tu étais encore jeune, c'est normal que tu ais fait en sorte de tout oublier. N'importe quel enfant cherche à avoir une famille parfaite, et si ça n'est pas le cas, il s'imagine que ça l'est.

-Hm...

Rei réfléchit, essayant de se souvenir de toute son enfance. Ce que disait Imayoshi avait du sens. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu occulter de la sorte ? Bon, elle se souvenait vaguement que son père était énervé le jour où elle avait traversé la vitre, mais... Est-ce qu'elle avait réellement trébuché ? Peut-être... Peut-être que c'était son père qui l'avait poussé et... Mais même si c'était le cas, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, c'était obligé ! Elle frissonna en se rendant compte à quel point elle pouvait lui chercher des excuses. Un profond sentiment de malaise l'envahit et elle secoua la tête.

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? demanda Imayoshi.

-Rien d'important.

Pourtant, elle se sentait bizarre, là tout de suite. Elle avait l'impression que son monde partait en poussière. Oh, elle n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas avoir vu la chose venir, après tout elle savait depuis un moment qu'il y avait un problème avec ses souvenirs, mais elle n'avait pas voulu admettre que son père avait pu être violent avant de commencer à boire. Même à cet instant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui fournir trois tonnes d'excuses. Et il y avait Shoichi, couché à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ce garçon qu'elle admirait beaucoup trop pour que ce soit simplement de l'amitié. Elle était trop perturbée pour penser correctement. Et pour une fois, elle décida de cesser de réfléchir. Parce qu'elle était déjà en train de détruire tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était, et qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal.

-Imayoshi-kun ?

-Hm ?

Elle se redressa sur les genoux et croisa les bras sur le matelas du garçon, posa son menton contre ses mains. Il tourna la tête vers elle et regarda avec une certaine fascination la lumière de la lune faire briller la chevelure d'argent de Rei. Il avait essayé de ne pas tomber amoureux, oh dieu ça oui, il avait essayé. Il n'était pas la personne qui lui fallait, et il en avait pleinement conscience. Et pourtant... Il n'y avait qu'à voir où ils en étaient. Et il n'était pas con au point de ne pas comprendre le drôle d'éclat qui faisait briller les yeux d'Akira. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire, et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait répondre.

-Grimpe, lui ordonna-t-il calmement en se décalant.

Elle obéit sans protester, et le noiraud s'en serait voulu d'avoir allumé cette pointe d'espoir dans ses yeux s'il n'avait pas été lui-même. C'était malsain, mais quelque part il aimait voir ce regard en proie à la fois à la terreur et au doute. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui, et il se redressa sur un coude pour la surplomber.

-Imayoshi-kun, je...

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire Akira-chan.

Il posa son front contre le sien, et sourit en la sentant se tendre légèrement. Il souriait, oui, mais en même temps il était affreusement jaloux. Parce qu'il savait depuis longtemps que si Rei avait des sursauts de frayeur face au contact, ce n'était pas juste parce que son abruti de père avait levé la main sur elle une ou deux fois. Il avait certainement été plus loin avec elle, et elle s'était simplement forcée à oublier à cause du traumatisme. Alors oui, Imayoshi Shoichi était jaloux de ce connard de père qui avait certainement prit la virginité de sa fille. Mais pas parce que c'était immoral. Plus parce qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il était une bonne personne, il était quelqu'un de tordu qui faisait souffrir les gens. Et c'était pour ça qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais faire tomber Rei dans ses filets. Maintenant c'était trop tard, mais il préférait que la jeune fille sache dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Si elle le repoussait maintenant, ça arrangerait tout.

-Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Akira-chan. Je peux être violent, et je ne te promets pas que ce sera toujours facile.

-Je sais... J'ai connu pire...

Le souffle chaud de Shoichi s'échouait calmement sur la joue de la jeune fille, et elle ferma les yeux lorsque leurs visages se rapprochèrent encore.

-Il faut que tu sois sûre de toi. Tu ne sais pas le mal que je peux faire.

-J'ai connu pire, répéta-t-elle calmement.

Elle n'osait plus respirer tant ils étaient proches, et elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle tendit la main pour attraper la branche de lunette de Shoichi, et elle les lui retira doucement. Elle réussit à les poser sur la table de chevet, et elle déglutit nerveusement. Et maintenant quoi ? Le noiraud passa sa main dans les cheveux argenté de Akira et embrassa presque nerveusement son front. Elle ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille.

-Tu es agaçante, Akira-chan... J'essaye de te protéger, et toi...

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Imayoshi-kun.

-Tu devrais pourtant...

Elle ne lui répondit pas, trop mal à l'aise à cause de la proximité de leurs corps. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui allait se passer, mais elle savait qu'avec Shoichi, tout était possible. Soudain, il l'embrassa violemment, forçant le passage pour aller jouer avec sa langue. Il se coucha entièrement sur elle, faisant exprès d'être brusque dans ces gestes. Il voulait lui faire peur, parce qu'il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il pouvait réellement être dangereux. Il l'entendit couiner sous lui, mais étrangement, elle ne fit rien pour le repousser, et essaya de s'adapter à son rythme. Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, et elle se laissa faire, les yeux fermés et gémissant toujours plus à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait trop brusquement. Il gronda de frustration et se redressa sur les coudes, cessant tout mouvement. Cependant, Rei garda ses mains dans son dos, ses doigts s'agrippant désespérément à son t-shirt.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre...? soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Tu ne me feras pas peur comme ça, Imayoshi-kun...

Il soupira de nouveau et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait tout pour effrayer Akira. S'il espérait qu'elle resterait quand même. C'était sans doute ça. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait qu'elle parte parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais comme il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, tout restait possible.

-Sérieusement...

Il embrassa son cou et la mordilla sans pour autant laisser de réelle marque. Il sentit les mains de Rei remonter le long de ses omoplates jusqu'à aller se perdre dans ses cheveux qu'elle s'appliqua à caresser. Soudain, il cessa de bouger et posa rudement sa main sur les lèvres d'Akira pour qu'elle se taise. Elle allait se débattre, mais elle comprit vite pourquoi elle devait garder le silence. Naeko était en train de monter les escaliers, et elle pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle aille se coucher sans venir dans la chambre de son frère. Parce que ce serait compliqué de lui expliquer pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux dans le même lit, et surtout pourquoi Shoichi était à moitié allongé sur elle. Heureusement, elle traça directement jusqu'à sa chambre, mais Imayoshi ne retira pas sa main pour autant. Yoshida monta peu de temps après, certainement pour mettre une lessive en route, mais il redescendit comme il était venu sans entrer dans la chambre. Le noiraud soupira et sourit, reportant son attention sur la jeune fille. Il y avait encore suffisamment de lumière pour qu'il discerne les rougeurs sur ses joues. Elle respirait difficilement, pour autant elle ne semblait pas décidée à le repousser.

-Akira-chan, je...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'arriveras pas à me faire partir comme ça. Tu peux essayer autant que tu veux, tu ne me fais pas peur.

Il commençait sérieusement à être frustré. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était en colère, mais toujours était-il qu'il voulait vraiment lui faire peur. Qu'elle voit à quel point il pouvait être immonde. Il l'embrassa brusquement, étouffant ses couinements, et laissa ses mains presser sa peau, que ce soit ses hanches ou ses seins, peu importait, il voulait qu'elle ait mal et peur de lui. Il grogna en la sentant se mettre à trembler contre lui, et il pressa plus fermement leurs corps. Il avait besoin de la posséder. Là, maintenant. Elle pouvait se débattre autant qu'elle le voulait. Cependant, il ne comptait pas non plus la violer. Si elle ne le repoussait pas, il se calmerait et ferait en sorte d'être plus doux. Et si elle le repoussait, il la laisserait tout simplement. Mais pour le moment, il voulait être violent. Il glissa un bras dans son dos et la suréleva juste assez pour frotter leur bassin, et il ravagea sa bouche dans le même temps. Elle ne cessait de couiner et de haleter. Elle ne trouvait plus assez d'air, et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Ca lui faisait du bien, certainement, puisqu'elle ne trouvait pas ça désagréable, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle avait peur. Elle se mordit vivement la lèvre lorsqu'il lui retira son t-shirt et pressa leurs corps.

-Ima... yoshi...

Il ne l'écoutait plus, semblant totalement hors de contrôle. Et c'était faux. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, et tout était calculé. Il savait exactement quand il devrait s'arrêter, et jusqu'où il pouvait se permettre d'être violent.

-Ah... A... Attends...

Il malaxa ses seins sans prendre en compte sa demande, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Est-ce qu'elle commençait à comprendre qu'il n'était pas aussi attentionné qu'elle le voudrait ? Ses espoirs partirent bien vite en fumée lorsqu'il la sentit tirer sur ses cheveux pour qu'il revienne l'embrasser. Cette fille ne comprenait décidément rien... Il passa au niveau supérieur, glissant sa main sans hésitation dans le short de la jeune fille. Elle couina de surprise et ferma vivement les yeux lorsqu'il posa la paume de sa main contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il se redressa sur son coude valide et la regarda se tordre de gêne. Il aimait la voir comme ça, pas de doute. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa poitrine, et dans le même temps, il commença à faire jouer ses doigts contre la féminité de Rei, qui se cambra en se mordant fiévreusement la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il la mordit à la clavicule, et appuya son index contre son entrée, sans faire plus. Il cessa de bouger et se redressa entièrement, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Elle semblait peiner à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, et elle entrouvrit les yeux pour chercher ceux d'Imayoshi.

-Je peux te faire mal Akira-chan, et tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter si j'ai décidé que je voulais que tu souffres.

Elle prit quelques inspirations pour se calmer, et finalement, elle posa ses mains sur les joues de Shoichi.

-Je t'ai dis... Que tu ne me ferais pas changer d'avis... Alors arrête d'essayer de me faire partir, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux...

Il la détailla quelques instants du regard, avant de soupirer.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je te fasse changer d'avis ?

-Non, aucun.

Elle lui sourit et se redressa sur un coude, histoire d'avoir son visage à la hauteur de celui du noiraud.

-Je t'aime, et c'est tout...

Il ne lui répondit pas et colla leur front, avant de la faire basculer de nouveau sur le lit.

-Sérieusement, les filles peuvent être sacrément têtue...

Il l'embrassa plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, et laissa ses mains se poser calmement sur ses hanches.

-Si tu veux vraiment rester avec moi, il va falloir que tu acceptes mon caractère sadique.

-Je sais.

Il secoua la tête de dépit et embrassa sa joue.

-J'imagine que je ne devrais pas me plaindre...

Elle laissa ses mains caresser ses omoplates, et l'instant d'après, elle le serrait bien fort contre elle.

-Fais-toi plaisir, si tu as besoin de mon corps pour quoi que ce soit, je ne te dirais rien...

-C'est dangereux de me dire ça, Akira-chan.

Sa main retourna se perdre dans le short de la jeune fille et il lui sourit narquoisement.

-Je pourrais aller trop vite pour toi, ou te faire du mal. Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis capable d'inventer.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

Il haussa les épaules et posa son front contre le sien.

-Pour cette fois je vais tâcher d'être doux. Mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas.

-Je sais.

Un frisson d'appréhension la secoua, mais elle ne comptait pas reculer. Elle avait trop mal aux reins pour tout arrêter maintenant. Et vu le temps qu'elle avait passé collée à Shoichi, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas la seule frustrée si elle décidait de ne pas aller plus loin. Elle acceptait Imayoshi en entier, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Elle couina en sentant son index presser une nouvelle fois son entrée sans pour autant la pénétrer, et elle déglutit nerveusement.

-Allons bon, si tu as peur juste avec ça, ça risque d'être compliqué de...

-Ca va, le coupa-t-elle. C'est bon, vas-y.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux un seul instant, et commença à enfoncer son index avec une douceur surprenante. Il savait s'y prendre, et il la regarda se tordre de gêne contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas agréable au début, mais ça ira mieux après.

Il l'embrassa calmement sur le front et fit jouer le bout de son doigt pour détendre un peu ses chairs. Elle était serrée, pas de doute là-dessus, mais il comptait bien prendre son temps. Il n'allait pas la blesser aujourd'hui. Sans compter qu'elle était chez lui parce qu'il voulait la protéger de son père. Il aurait l'air de quoi s'il lui faisait du mal ?

-Tu vas avoir un peu de mal à marcher demain, la prévint-il.

-Pas... Grave... articula-t-elle.

Elle essaya d'inspirer, mais quelques larmes commencèrent à couler et elle eu du mal à se concentrer sur une chose à la fois. C'était une sensation étrange que d'avoir un doigt en elle. Elle sentait son bas-ventre se contracter, elle ressentait une certaine gêne, mais ça n'était pas douloureux au sens propre du terme. Shoichi posa sa main libre sur sa hanche pour la garder contre le matelas, et ainsi maintenu immobile, elle fut obligée de se calmer.

-Respire doucement, lui murmura Imayoshi en embrassant l'os de sa mâchoire.

Il caressa doucement la peau blanche de Rei, sans réelle réaction face à ses côtes trop saillantes. Il sentit les doigts fins de la jeune fille s'accrocher désespérément à ses omoplates alors qu'elle laissait entendre un souffle fragile.

-Ca va...?

-Hm... Vas-y...

Shoichi l'embrassa doucement pour la faire taire et pressa son majeur à côté de son index. Il sentit clairement Akira se tendre, et il lécha sa lèvre inférieure pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Elle obéit avec une certaine hésitation, et il laissa sa langue explorer la cavité buccale voisine. Elle se concentra sur le baiser, et se détendit suffisamment pour que Imayoshi puisse insérer un deuxième doigt. Elle se crispa brusquement et se cambra, ne pouvant gémir à cause de la bouche du noiraud contre la sienne. Elle se débattit vaguement, parce que là, ça commençait à faire un peu mal. Un sanglot lui échappa, et lorsque Shoichi daigna relâcher ses lèvres, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou. Encore à peu près lucide, elle se demanda comment le garçon pouvait prétendre être violent vu l'application qu'il mettait à ne pas lui faire mal.

-C'est presque finit, assura-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle réprima un sanglot et essaya de respirer, ses doigts se refermant spasmodiquement sur le t-shirt de Imayoshi. Elle avait l'impression que ses reins étaient en feu, et une drôle de sensation remontait comme une flamme jusqu'à son larynx. Elle se contorsionna vivement entre les bras du capitaine de Tôô lorsque celui-ci commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts.

-C'est... Ah... Ngh... Désagréable...

-Je sais, mais crois-moi, il vaut mieux en passer par là.

Il embrassa son front et ses tempes avec ferveur, avant de retirer doucement ses doigts. Il se redressa pour être assis sur le bassin de la jeune fille et la regarda reprendre son souffle, alors que de la sueur collait ses mèches argentés à son front. Il retira son t-shirt, dévoilant sans honte son torse musclé, et en profita pour retirer également son short et celui de Rei. Elle serra vivement les jambes, et il ne lui demanda pas de les écarter. Il embrassa son épaule, descendit juste au-dessus de sa poitrine, et leva les yeux vers Akira. Elle était pantelante, ses mains cherchaient maladroitement quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, et il mêla leurs doigts.

-Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire à moitié moqueur et à moitié tendre.

-Hm... Vas-y...

Il déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres, puis sur son nez, et la regarda dans les yeux. Il avait légèrement entrouvert les paupières, juste de quoi la voir clairement, bien que sa vue ne soit pas optimale sans lunettes.

-Il va falloir que tu te retiennes de crier Akira-chan.

Elle hocha la tête, les joues rouges. Elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses muscles s'était changé en coton.

-Bien. Détends-toi et ça va bien se passer.

Il posa une main sur sa cuisse et la força gentiment à écarter les jambes, chose qu'elle fit avec beaucoup de réticence et après un couinement plaintif. Il ne lui sortit pas la réplique mielleuse du "tu n'as pas à te cacher, tu es parfaite" parce qu'il trouvait ça franchement con, ça n'était pas son genre, et ça sonnerait affreusement faux venant de lui. Surtout que c'était typiquement le genre de phrase qui mettait Rei mal à l'aise. Il inséra rapidement deux doigts en elle, sans vraiment la prévenir, et il refit quelques mouvements de ciseaux tout en farfouillant dans sa table de chevet de sa main libre. Il réussit à en tirer un préservatif -il ne savait même plus pourquoi il en avait et il s'en foutait pas mal-, et il regarda une dernière fois le visage de Akira. Elle avait les joues écarlates, elle avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche pour se taire, fermé les yeux, et tentait de maitriser son corps qui ne cessait de partir à la rencontre de ses doigts. Il sourit et l'embrassa près de l'oreille.

-Doucement ma belle, je vais finir par te faire mal.

Elle ne parvint pas à lui répondre et se contenta d'un cri étouffé lorsqu'il plia les doigts et butta contre une zone particulièrement sensible. Elle se remit à pleurer, parce que c'était à la fois frustrant, un peu gênant, et terriblement bon. Elle ne savait pas trop comment décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Bon, je vais y aller. Respire à fond et tout se passera bien.

Il retira ses doigts, les essuya vaguement sur son draps, et déchira l'emballage du préservatif, avant de l'enfiler. Ses grandes mains s'accrochèrent aux hanches fines de la jeune fille, il fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucune remarque face à la cicatrice au niveau de ses côtes, et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il pressa son gland contre son intimité, et alors qu'elle commençait à se crisper, il donna un bon coup de rein pour la pénétrer avant qu'elle ne soit trop tendue. Elle faillit hurler, et il eut le réflexe d'envahir sa bouche avec sa langue pour la faire taire. Il maintint son bassin contre le matelas pour minimiser ses mouvements, et pesa de tout son poids sur elle pour qu'elle se calme. Lorsqu'elle l'eu un peu accepté, il se permit de relâcher ses lèvres et la regarda sangloter et couiner timidement.

-Ca va ?

-Ca... Fait mal...

-Je sais.

Il embrassa sa joue et colla son visage contre le sien.

-Tiens le coup encore un peu, c'est bientôt fini.

Il grimaça en sentant un liquide chaud glisser le long de la cuisse de la jeune fille, et il fit de son mieux pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Elle était déjà suffisamment stressée, pas la peine qu'elle comprenne qu'elle saignait. Imayoshi ne savait pas trop si c'était lui qui avait provoqué ça ou si c'était une ancienne plaie qui s'était rouverte, toujours était-il qu'il savait par expérience que c'était des choses qui arrivaient et qui n'étaient pas grave dans la majorité des cas. Il donna un léger coup de bassin en avant pour être entièrement en elle, et admira l'effort qu'elle fit pour ne produire aucun bruit. Par contre, elle était tellement serrée qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir très longtemps, ni de pouvoir se retenir d'être un peu violent. Mais sa sœur dormait à côté, il devait se maitriser. Il glissa un bras autour de ses hanches, l'autre saisit sa cuisse afin de la maintenir suffisamment écartée pour qu'il ait de la place, et il souffla un bon coup. Il amorça quelques coups de reins, regardant avec attention le corps fin de la jeune fille se tordre alors qu'elle se mordait la main pour ne pas crier. A chaque fois qu'elle se cambrait, il pouvait voir ses os saillir un peu plus, et il ne pouvait qu'admirer sa peau blanche. Il finit par juger qu'elle était suffisamment habituée pour qu'il aille plus vite, et de toute manière, il avait vraiment besoin d'accélérer vu la douleur qui apparaissait dans son bas-ventre.

-C'est bientôt fini, Akira-chan...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard larmoyant sur lui. Elle le faisait exprès pour qu'il lui fasse mal ou quoi ? Il l'embrassa désespérément et se retira presque entièrement, avant de la prendre plus fort et plus profondément. Elle hoqueta et envoya son bassin à la rencontre du sien, le faisant grogner alors que les larmes se multipliaient sur ses joues. Son vagin se resserrait spasmodiquement sur la verge de Shoichi, qui peinait à rester raisonnable. Il n'en avait vraiment plus pour longtemps, et il savait que s'il n'allait pas encore plus vite maintenant il serrait frustré, mais il risquait de faire mal à Rei et il lui avait promis qu'il serait doux pour cette fois. Pourtant, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se hissa d'elle-même sur ses genoux, le forçant à tomber en arrière pour être assis sur ses talons. Elle rejeta violemment la tête en arrière quand elle s'empala un peu trop fort sur le sexe tendu de Imayoshi, et elle retint avec peine un cri entre la douleur et le plaisir. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour le noiraud, qui saisit ses hanches et la souleva assez pour être entièrement hors d'elle. Il accrocha son regard quelques milliseconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle lui laissait le champ libre. Alors il la prit sauvagement, la renversa sur le matelas, et tout en se mordant la lèvre pour se taire, il ne cessa d'aller toujours plus vite et plus fort dans son intimité. Elle se cambrait et se tordait contre lui, et fut la première à atteindre l'orgasme. Malgré le fait que ses parois internes se soient vivement resserrées sur sa verge, Shoichi réussit à faire quelques vas-et-viens supplémentaire, avant d'éjaculer. Son bas-ventre se relâcha enfin, et la sensation presque douloureuse qui s'y était installée disparue. Il avisa le corps tremblant de Akira, qui sanglotait et peinait à respirer, et il se retira avec un frisson.

-Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il en retirant le préservatif.

Il se leva pour aller le jeter, et ainsi libérée d'un poids, Rei pu respirer plus normalement. Elle ne resta pas étendue plus longtemps sur le dos, préférant se rouler en boule, dos à Shoichi. Non pas qu'elle lui en voulait d'une quelconque façon, mais elle avait honte sans trop savoir si c'était de son corps ou de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Imayoshi la regarda faire et vint finalement s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il serra les dents en voyant les nombreuses cicatrices blanchies qui zébraient son dos. Il en redessina certaines du bout des doigts, et sourit en la sentant frissonner.

-Tu es à moi, finit-il par dire en passant un bras autour de ses hanches. Il ne te touchera plus jamais.

Elle hocha la tête et laissa le noiraud l'attirer contre lui. Elle couina en sentant un liquide poisseux glisser entre ses jambes, et elle se crispa.

-C'est rien, lui murmura Shoichi.

Il se releva pour aller chercher un paquet de mouchoir, et il se mit à califourchon au-dessus d'elle, la forçant à s'allonger sur le dos. Elle croisa ses bras sur son visage avec un couinement plaintif et fatigué. Imayoshi essuya consciencieusement les traces rougeâtres qui maculaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses, absolument pas dégouté, puis il alla jeter les mouchoirs usagés. Le temps qu'il fasse l'allé retour, Rei s'était déjà de nouveau roulée en boule.

-Pousses-toi cinq secondes, le temps que je change de couverture.

Akira tourna timidement la tête vers lui, mais fut rassurée de voir qu'il souriait. Elle laissa malgré elle son regard glisser sur ses clavicules, puis sur ses pectoraux, et elle rougit vivement en détournant la tête. Elle se redressa difficilement, constatant qu'elle avait plutôt mal entre les jambes, et elle se replia sur elle-même dans un coin. Shoichi attrapa le drap souillé et le balança par terre, l'échangeant avec celui sur le futon.

-Allez, couche-toi va. Tu as bien mérité de dormir un peu.

-Imayoshi-kun, je...

-De un, c'est Shoichi maintenant, et de deux, peu importe pourquoi tu vas t'excuser, sache que je ne veux rien entendre. Tu as été parfaite. D'accord, _Rei-chan_? déclara-t-il en insistant bien que son prénom.

Elle hocha maladroitement la tête et s'allongea sur le flanc, laissant le noiraud poser la couverture sur elle. Il se glissa rapidement à côté d'elle et la ramena contre son torse. Elle frissonna en sentant sa peau brûlante contre son dos, mais elle ne fit rien pour s'éloigner.

-Allez, repose-toi.

Elle hocha la tête, prête à s'endormir parce qu'elle était sérieusement crevée, mais elle écarquilla les yeux quand son désormais petit-ami fit une remarque tout à fait pertinente.

-Tu vas avoir du mal à faire comme si de rien n'était au lycée demain, vu que tu ne marcheras pas droit.

Elle gémit plaintivement, sous le rire amusé de Shoichi. Il embrassa son cou, juste sous son oreille, et resta calé contre sa tête.

-Il semblerait que je vais te servir de béquille pendant un moment... souffla-t-il avant de s'endormir.


End file.
